Tu nariz, ojos y labios
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: La peor parte de separarse es no poder olvidar y el peso de los años recae sobre Emil Nekola cuando debe volver a verse frente a frente con Micky. Una juventud tan llena de inmadurez los orilló a destruir lo que apenas pudieron disfrutar pero tal vez solo uno de ellos había pensado de esa forma, solo tal vez. (Songfic)


_Estuve con ocio hoy, escuchando covers y elegí este que me gustó de la canción **"Eyes, nose, lips"** interpretado por **Joevanloo**. Sigan su canal de youtube [joe van loo]. Elegí que mi primer songfic de YOI sería esta pareja ¿Por qué? Me gusta, no mucha gente le dio enfasís que merecían y quise dedicarles un espacio así que espero disfruten este desplante de inspiración. Dedicado a **Yuri on ice spam** de **Whatsapp.**_

* * *

 **Nariz, ojos y labios**

Emil x Micky

 _ **"Ya no lo sientas nunca más que ya no te puedo esperar…. De tus labios esta vez borraran todo en mi ser…que hoy estoy bien"**_

El día era helado, el mensaje en el móvil le había sorprendido hace tres días y no en vano había estado ansioso mirando los días del calendario, moviendo como si fueran malabares sus pendientes para estar libre en ese instante y contando, llegado el día, la hora acordada del encuentro. La bufanda le cubría el cuello y un poco más arriba, el suéter grueso le daba solo un poco de calidez para tan nevado día y las luces navideñas en vez de inspirarle la felicidad que debían darle le ponían melancólico. Desde hacia años cada navidad se sentía igual de insípida y sin embargo en un sobre esfuerzo para poder mantener tranquilos a su pequeño grupo de seguidores tomaba alguna foto a un árbol o a algún paisaje dejando un alegre mensaje. Ante el mundo él seguía siendo el de siempre pero cada instante se hacía tan difícil andar, casi igual que caminar entre la espesa nieve.

Llegó al local, la campanilla del negocio lo anunció, y el mesero fue a prisa para guiarle a una mesa disponible. Se sentó, insistió a sus manos que dejaran de temblar y se sonrió para si mismo, después de cuatro años ese día era la prueba final para demostrarse a si mismo que había logrado superar el pasado.

 _'Debes ser fuerte, Emil. Lo has hecho bien estos años…'_ se repetía mientras un café reposaba sobre la mesa, el reloj de su móvil había llegado a la hora exacta y la campanilla del local volvía a sonar. Ahí, en el umbral de su perdición estaba lo que fue el recuerdo más hermoso de su juventud. Micky había entrado al sitio y casi como por instinto, como si llevaran una eternidad buscándose, sus miradas se conectaron.

 _ **"Te pido mírame solo esta vez, sonríe como si estuvieras bien"**_

Micky llegó a la mesa donde Emil le esperaba y solo por formalidad le saludó estrechando su mano. Emil se había puesto de pie, le tomó el antebrazo y le palmeó el hombro. Mayor contacto no podía permitirse o iba a desmoronarse en ese momento, solo optó por sonreír ampliamente, fingir que no le habían dolido los ojos cada mañana después de esas noches en vela llorando, escondiendo en una caja fuerte que no le parecía que Micky cada vez estaba más guapo, más varonil y el frio del día le calzaba perfecto pues le había teñido la nariz de un casi invisible rojizo.

—Tanto tiempo, Micky…—dijo como dicen los amigos, después de todo eso eran ¿No?—¡Te ha ido bien en los entrenamientos?

—He estado bien, más que listo para el Grand Prix de este año…

El año anterior Micky había subido al podio con la medalla de oro, ahora iba a reclamar su titulo. Desde que los grandes se habían retirado la nueva generación había sido difícil de superar pero con esfuerzo ambos se habían abierto camino. Ahora eran triunfadores en el patinaje pero al menos Emil no podía pavonearse diciendo que había triunfado en todo lo deseado.

 ** _"Sé que eres muy capaz de hacerme demostrar de tus ojos cada vez que quieras ahí estaré"_**

Micky había pedido otro café, su nariz ya había perdido ese tono en cuanto provó un par de tragos. Su piel tostada seguía siendo así, sus ojos de color inusual, ese purpura como las lilas, sus pestañas pobladas y su barbilla delineada de forma perfecta habían captado la mirada de Emil quien tenía una lucha caótica intentando concentrarse en sus palabras pero su corazón deseaba mirarlo mucho más.

—Pero ya no puedo hacer nada contra ello…—había terminado de hablar, Emil volvió a la realidad de golpe asintiendo mientras Micky bufaba un poco, posiblemente se había dado cuenta de lo ensimismado que estaba, después de todo le conocía muy bien.

—No pareces feliz…—comentó tomando otro sorbo al café.

—Mi hermana se casa, ¿Cómo puedo tomarlo con tranquilidad?—dijo frustrado, Emil se imaginaba como debía sentirse el sobre protector de Micky en esos momentos y se preguntaba mentalmente con una sonrisa como debió reaccionar al recibir la noticia, colérico seguramente.

—Seung es un buen hombre, aunque no muy cortez…—dijo recordando la forma en que trataba a la italiana.

—Es un idiota que no la valora y le responde como le viene…—acusó dramático,

—Bueno, hay gente que frente a todos pueden dar una mala impresión pero en la intimidad de una relación se muestran como son realmente. Tal vez Seung le ha mostrado su esencia a Sara y por eso ella está enamorada…

Se alguna forma al decir eso Emil se sintió identificado, ante muchos Micky solo era el sujeto de mal carácter obsesionado con proteger a su hermana pero en el pasado había mostrado partes de él que seguramente nadie conocía…que a Emil le dolería el día que mostrara a alguien más.

 _ **"Y mi egoísmo ya no te deja ir se convirtió en una obsesión te sientes cansado y por mi culpa ya no puedo sin tu amor"**_

Hace cuatro años lo había logrado, después de seguirle los pasos a Micky llegó a captar su atención el día que se alzó en el podio con el primer lugar. No olvidará ese abrazo, esa mirada, y como Emil había obtenido todo el valor para soltar aquello que había estado consumiéndolo desde hace tiempo.

—Me gustas….—Micky, aun con el color de su tez, se había puesto notoriamente rojo estando ahí en ese solitario pasillo que daba a los vestidores — prometí confesarme cuando tuviera el oro y me esforcé solo por eso, me gustas Micky, demasiado y yo…

Micky le había abrazado mientras sus hombros temblaban, Emil tardó en reaccionar y correspondió el abrazo con fuerza mientras apretaba los ojos como si con eso obligara a sus lagrimas a no salir.

—¿Saldrás conmigo?

—Solo si prometes no hacer el ridículo públicamente…—susurró, Emil prometió ser medianamente correcto cuando estuviera con él.

Sin embargo lo que había sido un inicio de ensueño se ensombreció con las semanas. Inmadurez, miedo al rechazo publico, la incapacidad de un Micky de develar ante sus amigos aquella relación y los deseos de Emil de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos los arrastró a un cause cíclico.

 _'¿Por qué no me escuchas cuando te hablo?' 'Realmente no me quieres ¿Es así?' 'No puedo hablar justo ahora' 'Tal vez esto no funcionará'_

Y las llamadas dejaron de ser contestadas por parte de Emil, después por parte de Micky y la brecha que habían roto hacia unas semanas ahora era más enorme que nunca. Se sentía como volver al inicio de una carrera que nunca ocurriría. Una carrera interrumpida que le estaría taladrando de recuerdos bellos la cabeza durante cuatro años.

 _ **"Soy un tonto y sé que olvidarte no podré y tú te has ido, lo sé"**_

—Ella no ha parado así que no tiene tiempo de ir a entregar invitaciones…—dijo sacándolo de sus recuerdos — ¿Te pasa algo?

—No es nada…—comentó tragándose un _'Hey ¿Te das cuenta que desde hace cuatro años no salíamos a tomar un café? Te extraño…'_

—En fin, ¿Estarás disponible para ir? No quiero emocionarla con un tal vez, ella te tiene mucho aprecio así que estará feliz de verte de nuevo….—Emil enmarcó una sonrisa falsa mientras se preguntaba si aun era importante para él también.

—Estaré ahí…—dijo recibiendo la invitación ahí enmarcaba los nombres _"Sara Crispino & Seung Gil Lee"._ Que curioso es el destino y la vida.

—Igual Phichit, Yuri y Viktor confirmaron que irían, les tendré que entregar la invitación cuando estén aquí, no estaré repartiéndolas por el mundo.

—Eres como una paloma mensajera —se burló un poco, Micky le reprendió por la broma justo como solía hacerlo.

 _'Ah, maldición'_ pensó Emil al ver ese entrecejo fruncido. Se estaba muriendo de amor aun por ese hombre que creía haber superado.

 _ **"Tu nariz, ojos y labios de un amor que ya no puedo olvidar… Es tan difícil no verte nunca más"**_

Es difícil olvidar a quien entró a tu vida con pasos de gigante. Emil vio a Micky por primera vez en una competencia Europea. Esa gracia que tenía, sus movimientos de caballero galante, la forma de proteger a su hermana y ese acento de su país tan lleno de romance y sueños habían sido como un poderoso imán, como si fueran los polos opuestos que estaban destinados a pegarse. Ambos eran muy jóvenes aunque Emil lucía demasiado infantil.

—Creí que tenías menos edad…—comentó Micky mientras se secaba el sudor, Emil en ese tiempo no tenía su barba así que las mejillas regordetas y sus ojos expresivos y azules le daban un aire de niño pequeño. Micky le superaba de estatura, era delgado y sus ojos eran mas finos, parecía algo maduro para la categoría y fuerte para alguien de su edad.

—Pronto creceré más—amenazó, Micky sonrió en ese momento por el comportamiento tan predecible del menor y fue ahí donde su mundo empezó a construirse alrededor de la imagen de ese hombre, de sus piruetas y su esmero, de esos trajes que se le amoldaban a la figura perfecta.

Emil se dejó crecer la barba, empezó a crecer y embarnecer. Cuando menos pensó había superado en estatura a Micky y era reprendido cada tanto por su superior por ello.

—Ya no soy más un niño…—decía guiñando, Micky se sonrojaba mirando a otro punto. Ahora el predecible era él.

 _ **"Como un fuego que ha quemado tan profundo y se ha llevado nuestro amor"**_

Puedes invitar a alguien, si asi lo deseas—dijo cuando el café estaba medias después de hablar de detalles banales sobre la fiesta.

—¿Llevar a alguien?—parpadeó confuso. Micky dudó un poco en decirlo.

—No se, una amiga o si tienes pareja estará bien que le lleves….—Emil asintió un poco para después mirar a otro punto y volver a beber su café, Micky suspiró un poco—no te pongas serio de repente ¿Tan desagradable es volver a verme?— Emil negó algo asustado de dar esa impresión y su café se derramó solo un poco e la mesa sorprendiéndolos.

—Disculpa, no es eso es solo que yo….—comentaba limpiando rápidamente el caos con una servilleta — no planeo llevar a nadie…

—No tienes que alterarte por ello, y disculpa si toqué un tema delicado…—dijo por lo bajo pensando que tal vez Emil no quería hablar de esas cosas sin saber que la soledad que aquejaba al –Checo era por su causa.

—¿Tu llevarás a alguien?—preguntó temiendo de la respuesta.

—Soy el hermano de la novia, debo hacerlo.

Y si, dolió muy en el fondo. Iría a esa fiesta, se sentaría en una mesa con sus compañeros de patinaje y vería a la distancia, en la mesa familiar, a Micky junto a una bella mujer riendo y tomando su mano ¿Por qué tontamente tuvo la esperanza de no ser el único dolido por el pasado? ¿Por qué tuvo ser él quien no lo superara? Odiaba estar de ese lado del asunto.

 _ **"Y aunque duela para mi serás un recuerdo de mi ayer"**_

—Será increíble—volvió a fingir una sonrisa mientras su café estaba vacío sobre la mesa sin embargo no quería terminar la charla, después de todo tomaría aquel momento como la despedida definitiva, tenía que superarlo para el día de la boda, superar en dos meses aquello que cuatro años no pudo arrastrar.

—Dejemos de lado lo de la boda ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?— Emil parpadeó mientras se talló un poco la barbilla, Micky casi pudo haber predecido que ese sería su movimiento, aun cuando el cuestionamiento fuera muy básico Emil parecía esmerarse en responder y se tomaba su tiempo para ello.

—Sigo en entrenamiento, viajé un poco y ahora he podido armar una gran torre de naipes.

—¿Sigues con ese hobbie? —dijo volteando los ojos aunque no de mala fe, Emil rio un poco.

—Creí que te agradaban los naipes…—el otro alzó los hombros.

—Prefiero jugar con ellos pero nunca me dejó de sorprender esa paciencia que tienes para armar cosas…—recordaba como pasaba intentando explicarle a Micky en el piso del departamento como colocar las piezas para que la torre no se cayera. Micky fracasaba, todo se venia abajo y ambos terminaban tirados sobre el suelo riendo y rodeado de cartas. Esos fueron sus buenos momentos, cuando se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse y sorprenderse con detalles del otro que ahora parecían torpes.

Emil no podría olvidar que ese día se besaron por primera vez, se habían sentado pues el piso era frío, la navidad era cercana y fuera la nieve empezaba a caer. El checo se apegó al otro para rodearlo con un brazo otorgándole calor coporal y aunque Micky parecía cohibido alzó el rostro a donde Emil estaba, sus miradas conectaron de esa forma natural y fue Micky quien cerró los ojos esperandlo. Emil tomó camino, el instante y lo grabó con un beso que inesperadamente para ambos se sintió increíble, puro y único.

 ** _"Te amo ahora y te amé pero no fui bueno lo sé"_**

Lograr encontrarse fue difícil. A veces Micky pasaba mucho tiempo revoloteando alrededor de su hermana, ella pedía espacio y terminaba por exigirlo entre gritos y el carácter de Micky empeoró cuando supo que ella salía con Sung. Emil había intentado abogar por la pareja charlando con el italiano pero este se había puesto tan iacundo que hasta terminó deciendoe insultos en su idioma natal.

—Micky, Micky para…—le sostuvo del brazo haciéndole girar entre un tumulto de gente que no ponían antención por estar en sus propios problemas—discúlpame es solo que odio verte así.

—Pues lo siento, esto es lo que soy…—el checo exhaló, Micky se sintió vencido ante la tristeza del otro, habían peleado muchas veces pero nunca se sintió su enfado tan real —Emil ¿Puedo quedarme contigo unos días?

—¿Eh?

—Creo que si vuelvo a Italia justo ahora yo heriré los sentimientos de Sara…

El Checo no dudó en aceptarlo y vivir los cinco días más maravillosos de su vida pues ver al italiano despertar por las mañanas con la ensoñación en sus parpados que no podían abrirse, en como se tallaba los mismos para obligarlos a abrirse y volvía a recostarse haciéndose bollito entre las sabanas blancas era un espectáculo único. Después de las cuatro primeras noches de reposo y exquisita comida que preparaba (y de la cual Emil había caído enamorado) el humor de Micky parecía haberse apaciguado.

—Volveré a Italia mañana…—anunció estando recostado a su lado. Emil asintió dolido por dejarlo ir pero satisfecho de que sus emociones se calmaran. — pero…

—¿Pero?...—pegó su frente a la del ceco sorprendiéndolo, sus mejillas en medio de la oscuridad apena eran visibles con ese carmes´el contaco intimo bajo las cobijas que el italiano había propiciado le robó un suspiro.— Micky…

—No digas nada, maldita sea…—se había levantando un poco y de pronto se había perdido dentro de las cobijas decendiendo entre las piernas de Emil que solo no daba crédito a lo que pasaba y que se había hundido en el placer que los labios del italiano le otorgaron.

 _ **"cualquier oportunidad solo una vez más yo te podría mirar"**_

No era momento para pensar en ello, no cuando el café de Micky se había acabado y que sus temas de conversación parecían haberse estancados. Ya no podía atraerle con datos relevantes pero baratos de revistas que leía ni contar algo tan insignificante para que se quedara mas tiempo. De su romance pasional a ser nada no podían de pronto dar el salto natural a volver a ser esa clase de amigos, aun cuando pasaran los años menos si uno de ellos no podía olvidarse de esas sensaciones que le hacia sentir.

Que aun sentía cuando sus orbes se clavaban en él.

—¿Te quedarás más tiempo en Checoslovaquia? —preguntó vagamente— podríamos salir otro dia y vernos…

—De hecho volveré hoy a Italia, mañana tendré practica…

—Oh…y ¿Cuándo nos veremos?— se sintió torpe y débil preguntándolo, Micky parecía tomarlo con más calma. Le tenía una maldita envidia por haber borrado esos sentimientos, quería ser como él.

—El día de la boda, supongo.

Dolió que su ultima esperanza de acercarse y verlo de nuevo para saciar sus ganas de verle un momento más se disipara, pero tal vez era lo mejor, seguir con esa reglamentaria distancia hasta que el amor se terminara de morir, hasta que dejara de agonizar. Era sano, necesario y prudente. El último lazo que sostenía el peso de sus sentimientos ahora era un delgado hilo y posiblemente cuando Micky saliera de la calle y doblara en la esquina Emil rompería en llanto como lo hizo tantas veces antes.

 _ **"Cada día por mi culpa estoy más débil y tu recuerdo ya se borró"**_

Muchas veces, después de terminar, Emil se había convencido de que lo olvidaba y había fragmentos de vida que le recordaban esos momentos felices y le azotaban en forma de melancolía y suspiros entrecortados. Era como rutinario sentir que el recuerdo de Micky se iba, todo estaba bien, podía sonreír con naturalidad cuando salía con sus amigos pero cuando las competencias estaban pisandole los talones el momento de volver a verse le producía un nerviosismo, y lo que eran días torturándose con la idea se volvía un simple saludo, dos palabras después de un año, y después nada. Entonces terminaban las competencias, ya no había triunfos para Emil pero si para Micky y cuando intentó felicitarlo se detuvo al fondo del pasillo, giró sobre sus pies y pensó que lo mejor era no involucrarse más con el otro.

Y así fueron cuatro veces en los GPF, así hasta ese día. Había días en que la soledad era más fácil de digerir y otros donde era como tragar clavos. A veces no se sentía más nada, a veces el universo estaba de buenas y no había lilas en el jardín ni naipes ni patinaje.

A veces parecía que todo se fue tan fácil como llegó, solo a veces.

 _ **"Sonriendo puedo ver sabiendo que esa vez todo lo que hubo entre nosotros fácil ya se fue"**_

—Entonces me voy...—tras pagar salieron del local, fuera la nieve seguía adornando la acera pero no caía del cielo. Igual la gente iba muy abrigada, Micky usaba una bufanda ampla negra y un gorrito cubriéndole hasta las orejas. Su nariz se puso nuevamente color rojizo, le enternecía pero tuvo que apretar la sonrisa con los labios.

—Procura avisar cuando llegues allá y saluda a Sara de mi parte —dijo con las manos en el bolsillo mientras el cabello castaño le ondeaba con la brisa.

—Yo le haré llegar tus buenos deseos, y más te vale que no faltes —le dio un golpe pequeño en el hombro, Emil sonrió.

—No lo haré.

Sus ganas se consumieron como fuego contra la misma nieve donde estaban, ese impulso de abrazarle y decirle que seguían tatuados sus besos sobre sus labios, que estaba muriendo por tomarlo entre brazos, por pedirle otra oportunidad como tantas veces había planeado, como miles mal lanzaba el móvil al fondo del armario y se tiraba a la cama obligándose a dormir para no cometer un error que lastimara a ambos.

—Nos vemos, Micky...

—Nos vemos, Emil —y giró sobre sus pies mientras borraba su sonrisa...

 _ **"Y tus ojos solo me miran a mi"**_

Entonces pesó, casi el mismo peso de cuatro años soportándolo. Emil bajó la vista al suelo y dejó que la nieve absorbiera una lagrima rebelde que escapó contra su voluntad. Jadeó por lo bajo y cuando alzó la vista los pasos de Micky iban de regreso. Secó de pronto su lágrima, se sentía avergonzado de que le viera así pero el shock fue grande cuando sus ojos purpuras también estaban cristalinos y a punto de llorar.

—Tenía que decirte algo...—parecía buscar valor pero no lo encontraba— es decir, no viajé hasta Checoslovaquia para decirte algo que pudo Sara decirte por telefono ¿Acaso eres idiota?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué el insulto?

—Cállate...—le recriminó mientras se tallaba una mejilla — la boda de mi hermana será pronto, y como su hermano no puedo ir solo —divagó un poco— solo pude pensar en llevar al idiota que no me ha buscado por cuatro años...

Entonces el silencio se apoderó de la escena, los ojos de Micky se le clavaron directamente como una estaca sorpresa que le hacia matar la ausencia que hacia eterna y volverla la más cálida compañía. Los labios de Emil temblaron intentando formular una respuesta y se talló la nuca con ansiedad.

—Eres un idiota, Emil Nekola...—hipeó un poco. Emil soltó una sonrisa mientras asentía.

—Si quiero ir contigo, Micky...de hecho si soy un idiota...yo...

"Hoy me encanta tu respiración"

—Quiero verte más de nuevo...

—No digas ya nada...—bajó la mirada sonrojado.

—Te he extrañado demasiado...—extendió la mano hacia el Italiano.

—Basta...

—Cada día sin ti es peor...

—¿Podrías parar? Deja de leer mis pensamientos...—Emil terminó por cortar la distancia con el más emotivo abrazo, ese de una historia interrumpida que tenía la oportunidad de continuar— perdóname...

—¿Que dices?...—le acarició los cabellos.

Casi fue inaudible mientras la nieve empezaba a caer. Nadie más que yo pudo escuchar los sentimientos que él durante cuatro años guardó. Hay instantes como esos por los que los meses no se sintieron en vano...

 _ **"Te amaré…te amaré de tus labios para mi yo escuché…"**_

* * *

 _Espero que lo disfrutaran, fue cortito pero disfruté escribirlo aunque la idea de la canción es muy triste esa frase que puse al final da cierta esperanza. ¡Saludos, Fans de YOI!_


End file.
